Kogan Drabbles
by The Slytherin Duke
Summary: 6 drabbles that are inspired by a GIF set.:)


Just a few drabbles I made.

**_First GIF: Panic  
Author: mixedinspiration  
Word Count: 84 _**

_"Logan, come on. It'll be fun." Kendall said as he wrapped an arm around him._

_Logan frowned and looked at him. "Seriously? How is that fun?"_

_"Have you tried it?" Kendall asked. Logan didn't answer and he smirked. "Then how do you know that it's not? You only live once, why not make the most of it?"_

_"Well, seeing that I'm not dying any time soon, I can take my time!" Logan groaned as he was dragged by his boyfriend to the roller coaster. _

**_Second GIF: Sounds on the walls.  
Author: mixedinspiration  
Word count: 152 _**

_"Did you hear that?" Logan asked. He looked around the corner and stepped back behind the plant again (he accidentally hit Kendall with the back of his head) when he saw a figure across the hall._

_Kendall rubbed the part of his face that Logan hit. "Aren't you overreacting?" Kendall asked. Logan turned to glare at him, Kendall held up his hands. "Alright, alright. Sheesh."_

_"Shhh!" Logan told him. _

_The man he saw earlier walked by and gave them weird looks while Logan casually fixing the leaves of the plant. _

_"What?" Logan asked when the man kept staring at him._ _The man shuffled at his feet and continued on his way._

_ Kendall was laughing behind him, he started getting up. "Can we go back to our room now?"_

_Thanks to his awesome reflexes, Kendall caught Logan who jumped on him when they heard a loud thump. "Did you hear that?" Logan asked._

**_Third GIF: Party  
Author: mixedinspiration  
Word Count: 124 _**

_Logan and Kendall have been waiting to come out to their friends and family for months, __**MONTHS**__now. Did people know how hard it was to keep a secret from people who you share an apartment with? Logan and Kendall were very careful but somehow, here they were in their coming out party being told that they knew. Katie was rolling her eyes but had a fond smile on her lips, his mum was grinning at them with tears in her eyes. James and Carlos were laughing and somehow the topic went from Kendall and Logan to James and his lucky comb. Kendall and Logan shared a glance and smiled. "What did you expect us to do?" Katie asked them. "Run after you with pitchforks and torches?"_

**_Fourth GIF: Fondness  
Author: mixedinspiration  
Word Count: 186_**

_There were a lot of things that Kendall liked and Logan disliked and there were things that Logan liked and Kendall disliked. Kendall liked to have picnics under the sky while Logan rather stayed inside and have a cosy dinner instead. Logan liked reading books while Kendall would rather hang out by the pool and get a tan… There were a lot of things that the other liked and the other disliked but there were a lot of things that they both liked. They both liked hanging out by the pool with James and Carlos, they both liked watching movies and they both liked singing their hearts out to their songs. But one thing they both liked is spending time with the other, with or without their family and friends. Just as long as they were together and they were having fun. "Come on guys! You can walk slowly back to Palm woods after the movie!" Carlos said as he dragged Katie and James to the Movie Theatres! "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"_

_Kendall and Logan share fond smiles before picking up their pace._

**_Fifth GIF: Compliments  
Author: mixedinspiration  
Word Count: 97_**

_"Hey Logan!" Camille called when she saw Logan and Carlos entering the Palm Woods. "Carlos!"_

_"Do we really have to show him?" Kendall hissed at his friend._

_Logan and Carlos turned around and smiled at their friends. Logan tilted his head a bit when his gaze fell on Kendall. "What are you wearing?"_

_"Umm, Camille asked…"_

_"What do you think of it?" Camille interrupted, she gave Logan a pointed look._

_Logan pursed his lips and patted Kendall's shoulder. "Well… it's… shiny." Logan said. "It has glitters." He looked at his hand, checking if some got on it._

**_Sixth GIF: Getting into trouble  
Author: mixedinspiration  
Word Count: 71_**

_"Logan is not going to agree to go through this." James told Kendall as they walked thru the set looking for their friend._ _Kendall looked at him. _

_"Come on, we haven't gotten into trouble for the past few weeks."_

_"He'll tell us to just let it go." James told him._ _Kendall then stopped at his tracks when he saw Logan sitting uncomfortably on the couch, reading a book._

_ "We need him."_


End file.
